Percy Jackson and the God of Technology
by ThunderWry
Summary: Percy is betrayed and he gets another chance by Chaos. The God of Technology will make his mark on the world! Percy/Harem. Olympian Bashing
1. Chapter 1

Percy Jackson: True Blood

It had been constant partying in Camp Half-Blood. Three days ago Percy Jackson had taken down Gaea and her entire Titan army before banishing them to the void where they will shall trapped for all eternity. New demigods were being found and brought to Camp HB everyday. Soon when the demigods stopped flowing in almost every cabin had at least 5 extra brothers and sisters in their cabins. Only Poseidon's table contained one person. His name was Perseus Jackson AKA Percy Jackson.

He had been happy ever since Gaea was defeated because now he didn't have to worry about evil forces for a very long time. But was it going to last…

_**Percy POV**_

Percy walked back to his cabin once he had finished swimming so he could change. Suddenly he felt Grover's distress call and he quickly changed, made sure he had Riptide, and jumped into the water which took him toward Grover.

_**Grover POV**_

Grover was with a new demigod he found and was taking him back through the forest before a hydra appeared quite literally out of nowhere. It started attacking him and the new demigod named Matthew. Matthew was hiding behind a tree and he was literally avoiding the jaws of the hydra. He didn't see the hydra rearing it's tail from behind him and knocked him out. The last thing he saw was Percy running toward him from the trees.

_**Percy POV**_

He just saw Grover get knocked out by the hydra's tail and the hydra picked the unconscious Grover up to it's mouth. "NO" I yelled as I jumped and sliced it's tail off. The Hydra roared and Grover fell to the ground still wrapped by the tail. The hydra reared it's five heads for me and I pulled water from the nearby lake to block it. I plunged the water around the Hydra and drowned the creature before freezing it. The Hydra was unmoving as it looked at him. I grinned as I observed my masterpiece before I slumped unconscious. Apparently it took a lot more out of me than I expected.

_**A little while later**_

I woke up and I found myself in the infirmary of Camp Half Blood. "He's awake" I heard someone call out. My vision started clearing up and I found myself staring at Annabeth. "Hey Annabeth" I exclaimed cheerfully.

**SLAP**

Annabeth had slapped me across the face presumably with all of her strength if her sliding a little but was of any indication. "HOW COULD YOU HAVE LET AN UNTRAINED DEMIGOD FIGHT A FREAKING HYDRA BY HIMSELF" Annabeth yelled at me. I looked at her as if she grown two heads. "But I am the one that froze the Hydra" I protested to her. "DON'T LIE. MATTHEW CAME AND TOLD US THAT YOU RAN ONCE YOU SAW THE THE FREAKING HYDRA AND KNOCKED YOURSELF BY A TREE BRANCH" Annabeth yelled at him.

"What…" I said speechlessly before I fell unconscious again. A short while later I wake up instead of Annabeth it was Chiron standing in front of me. "I am disappointed in you Percy. I expected better of you" Chiron told him with a solemn face. "Chiron I am telling you I am the one that froze the Hydra. You know I wouldn't run away from this sort of thing" I told him desperately.

That seemed to have clicked something in Chiron's head before he started talking again. "Get up Percy. I will be investigating this matter. Go and join the rest of the camp" Chiron told him before he trotted off. I got out of bed and saw everyone heading toward the Main Hall for food. I walked up and sat at the other end of the table from where I usually sit since one other boy sat there. The boy had blue hair and blue eyes while having an arrogant smirk on him while he thought to himself. When he sat down he noticed a lot of glares that was targeted at him.

He got his food and ate it while drinking his signature blue cherry coke. He finished quickly and went to his cabin before lying on his bed. A few minutes later he was roughly woken up by the same boy that was sitting on his table. "What do you want kid?" I asked him angry. "Get off the bed. I want it" Matthew told him. "Too bad go get another bed. There is plenty more" I told him before rolling back onto the bed. Suddenly I was drenched in water causing me to fall to the floor.

I saw Matthew smirking at me. "Last Warning: Get out. I want that bunk" Matthew told him. "You are going to pay for that kid?" I growled as I got up to face him. "Oh and how do you plan on doing that?" Matthew asked him with an arrogant smirk. Now I had a smirk on my face. "This" I said before blasting water from the lake behind me at him causing to shoot out of the cabin. I walked out after him and found him fake crying. "PERSEUS JACKSON" I heard Chiron yell. He turned his head and saw an angry Chiron galloping toward him. "Chiron I can expla-" I started but was cut of by a punch from Chiron that went across my face.

"I was kind enough to give you the benefit of doubt earlier but now you have gone too far. I will be taking you Mount Olympus right now" Chiron bellowed at me as Chiron grabbed one of my arms. "There is no need for that Chiron. I can take him" I heard a familiar voice call out. I turn my head was relieved to find my father, Poseidon, walking toward us. "Father please tell him that this was a misunderstanding." I told my father to explain the situation to Chiron.

"Do not call me father you insufferable excuse of a son. You attacked your own brother in cold blood. I half mind should kill you right now instead of taking you to trial back on Mount Olympus." Poseidon sneered at me. I stared at my father in shock before I was knocked unconscious.

_**A little while later**_

I woke up and found myself in the huge chambers of Mount Olympus with all 14 gods gathered up around my tied up figure including Hades and Hestia. "Percy Jackson. You have been accused of attacking a harmless demigod of Poseidon. How do you plead?" Zeus's voice had boomed at me. "I'm not guilty" I yelled at Zeus. "What proof do you have of your innocence?" Zeus asked him.

"Uhh… I do not have any?" I yelled back half heartedly. "Then we shall bring it up to vote. I shall not vote for the balance." Zeus stated and Hera stood up first before the other gods followed suit.

"I vote the boy is guilty" Hera stated.

"I vote the boy is not guilty" Hestia retorted.

"I vote the boy is not guilty" Artemis spoke up.

"I vote the boy is not guilty" Apollo followed his sister.

"I also vote that the boy is not guilty" Hermes spoke up.

"I vote the boy is guilty" Demeter spoke frostily.

"I say that the boy is guilty" Ares stated.

"I vote the boy is guilty" Dionysus drawled.

"I vote the boy is innocent" Hephaestus stated firmly.

"I vote that the boy is innocent" Aphrodite spoke up softly.

"I vote that the boy is guilty" Athena spoke showing her dislike towards Percy.

"I vote that the boy is guilty" Hades spoke up.

So far the totals were 6 against 6. Percy had a hope fill up his insides when he saw that he was close to being claimed innocent. "I vote that boy is guilty" He heard Poseidon's voice call out. Percy's hope crushed at the final count. 7 against 6. He was stated guilty by his father and he hung his head awaiting his punishment. "The Guilty shall be punished. But in favor of his recent accomplishments. I shall take away Tartarus as the option and instead give you a quick death." Zeus bellowed before gathering up lightning in his hand summoning the Master Bolt. All of Percy's defendants turned their heads from Percy not wishing to see his death.

Zeus pointed his bolt at him and all went black.

_Unknown Area and Time_

Percy woke up and found himself on a mountain with a laptop on his lap. He looked at the laptop as it logged in by itself before the screen showed the quite a bit of info..

_**Garden Of Hesperides**_

_**Year: 16 A.D**_

_**Event: Heracles and 11th labor**_

_**For Chaos shop click the Microsoft Powerpoint Button**_

_**For Contact click My computer**_

_**For Alliances or Map click a Web Browser. Alliance is Internet Explorer and Map is Google Chrome**_

"WHAT" Percy yelled as he checked the year.


	2. Chapter 2

**Percy Jackson and the God of Technology Ch.2**

_**Percy POV**_

I stared at the laptop in disbelief and pressed the My Computer application.

"**Contact option is blocked until 2000 C.E. or meeting the God of Technology.**

**Information about the CHAOS laptop:**

**-Ability to use the online store for Tanks, Automobiles, Planes, Fighter Jets, Transformers, Air Force Artillery Sheller Plane, Flying Cars, and everything else from a grain of Dirt to A seed of Transformia.**

**-Ability to check, create, expand, and mark Maps for 3 different modes: Value, Area Controller, and Routes.**

**-Contact Chaos Directly for help, wisdom, and information**

"I guess this will be useful" Percy thought as he closed his laptop. I heard a voice from around the mountain from where I was. I walked around and saw the familiar face of Zoe Nightshade and Heracles.

_**Heracles POV**_

"You must leave." A voice chimed in the silence of the garden. "This is no place for a mortal."

He took a step forward, his eyes studying the woman closely. She was beautiful; more beautiful than any other woman he had met before. Her skin's radiant glow seemed a reflection of the overhead stars. "And if I do not?" he asked.

"I know why you are here. This place is not safe." Her dark eyes flashed dangerously. "You must leave."

The hero chuckled. The girl blinked, confused. "I do not flee easily, fair maiden. In fact, I do not flee at all. It will take more than a mere beast to stand in the way of Heracles. I will retrieve what I seek."

The girl peered over her shoulder, as if to check for those in pursuit, before turning back to face Heracles with a shake of her head. "Thou dost not understand. Many have tried, and failed. They failed to obtain the prize they sought within the garden, and they paid dearly. The Apples of Immortality are not to be plucked from the tree." Her silk robe swayed coarsely in the wind as if some other power was fast approaching. "Go back, hero, before –"

Voices echoed from beyond the tall grass. The girl's face froze. Heracles couldn't determine how many voices thronged the air; they travelled together in the night air like a melody.

"Sister!" they called harmoniously.

"Sister?" he asked, puzzled - but before he had received an answer, the girl had quickly rushed forward and attempted to push him in the other direction, though her efforts were futile. "Go! Go!" she urged. Heracles smiled, clearly amused, remaining steadfast against her lithe frame.

"I told you, fair maiden, I am not afraid of anything." A smile played on his lips. His confidence radiated, but this only irritated the girl.

The voices were approaching, piercing through the night as they called for their missing sister. "I cannot be seen with you!"

"Then why not return to them?"

She persisted in pushing him towards the tall sea of grass. "I will, but first, _you must leave_!"

Before she could protest, he had spun around and gripped her wrists in his strong hands, though he was careful enough not to hurt her. She yelped in surprise. "What are you doing?" she asked, glancing desperately over her shoulder.

"Are you worried for me, maiden?" he questioned, his eyes twinkling. "You seem quite intent on keeping me safe. If I'm not very much mistaken, I would say you c-"

"Get down!" the girl ordered, adding in an extra shove for good measure. This time, she was at least able to catch him off his guard, and he took a step back, lifting his hands in mock defence.

"I surrender." A smirk graced the corner of his mouth as he trudged off into the tall grass.

As soon as he had dipped behind a thick patch of long grass, the voices called out once more, much louder and closer than before. They seemed to be addressing the girl, but the words were lost to the wind. He waited, cocking his ear, trying keenly to make out their conversation, but to no avail.

Eventually, he felt a strong gust of wind, before the garden lapsed into silence. The girl appeared above him, her arm extended. His hand clasped her palm, though he needed little help getting to his feet.

"Leave this garden."

He kept his grip on her hand, but the girl seemed not to notice. He shot her yet another amused look. "I cannot say I can guarantee that."

The girl stared in the direction of the tree. She sighed, exasperated. "Then at least stay hidden." And in an instant her image had faded, leaving behind a shimmering robe that was soon engulfed by the wind.

_Normal POV_

"Quiet! You are attracting attention to yourself." Zoe snapped to Heracles

Heracles hadn't expected to jump at the sound of her voice, but he certainly made a point to hide it.

A pile of pebbles lay at Heracles feet, where he had kicked them in an attempt to release his frustration.

"Attention from_ you_, certainly." Heracles told her.

The girl blushed and looked away. Heracles gave her a cocksure grin and stepped closer towards her.

"Do you have a name?" Heracles asked.

She didn't answer. He raised his eyebrow at her sudden shyness. "Very well, I'll just call you Pretty One. I believe it to be very suitable." Heracles decided

The girl looked up at him with shy eyes and smiled, still saying nothing. He turned his head, his eyes falling back upon the obstacle that stood between him and his prize. His eyes narrowed in thought. After a while, he caught her staring from the corner of his eye.

A small grin sitting on his lips, he asked: "Where are your sisters? Why don't they search for you?" Heracles asked her.

"They are tending to Ladon, the one that guards the tree." Zoe responded

"Ah. Hence the reason for your caution…" Heracles trailed of.

She rolled her eyes in almost a playful fashion and crossed her arms over her chest. "I've told you, hero. The Apples of Immortality are not to be plucked or taken from this garden."

His face bore the same amused look, as if everything she was telling him was meant to be some type of joke. "You honestly believe I would just give up on a challenge this easily?"

She looked perplexed. He took another step closer towards her, "You've got a lot to learn then, Pretty One," Heracles said, Heracles' face only a few inches from hers.

She found herself staring into his eyes, and though she knew she was putting everything she has at risk, she has the courage to not look away. She had never been one to defy her family's rules and beliefs, but everything about what she was about to do; it was a new type of sensation. One that did not feel in the least bit wrong.

"What are you thinking?" Heracles dared.

All the consequences that came along with helping a hero –especially with a forbidden task- they ran through her mind like clear images, but that wasn't enough to stop the cheerful laugh escaping her lips as she placed her gentle hands over his sturdy ones.

"Come. I shall show thee the garden." Zoe told him as they both headed upward. Percy quietly followed them.

Heracles told her countless stories of his adventures and tasks, as any proud hero would. Though he was not particularly surprised that she took an interest in his tales, Heracles basked in the attention.

And afterwards, when they finally found time to collapse into the tall grass. They lay side by side, staring up into the heavens.

"You're very beautiful," Percy heard Heracles say.

She seemed taken by surprise. "_Beautiful?_" Zoe repeated confusingly.

"Much more beautiful than your sisters, I'm sure." Heracles added,

She glanced side-ways at him and laughed shyly.

"Surely that is not true." Zoe admonished.

Heracles lifted himself up on his elbows, gently leaning over her. "Why do you say that?" Heracles asked her.

"I am the youngest of the five. That I could be as pretty and charming as them…" Zoe stared up at the sky as she spoke, the words tumbling out. "They've always been so knowledgeable and wise," she continued. She blushed.

Heracles still lingered over her and she turned her attention back to him. She held his gaze for a few seconds, but hastily turned away. "There is little chance of me becoming like them. I feel left out sometimes. That I am different." Zoe told him.

"Come away with me," Heracles told her and Percy listened in interest.

She looked mystified. "_W-what_? That is absurd!"

"It doesn't have to be! Help me complete my task and we could go! You wouldn't have to worry about your family ever again." His sturdy hands encased hers.

"No- I- I cannot leave them!" she insisted, shaking her head as she looked down trying to avoid his eyes.

Heracles reached for her cheek once again but stopped mid-way as the ground beneath them began to tremble. She breathed in sharply as she peered out over the tall grass. Her eyes darkened at the sight of the distant figure.

"Ladon," she murmured.

Heracles followed her gaze, failing to understand the situation. "Pretty One, what is it?"

With her gaze still fixed on the horizon as she stood abruptly, tugging on Heracles' muscular arm. "We must go now," she said urgently. "Take this. It is a weapon that will help you." Zoe told Heracles as she handed him her hairpin. Heracles took the hairpin and it turned into a sword, Riptide. She walked toward the garden before she turned around. "Promise me that you will take me with you if you do survive!" Zoe asked Heracles.

"I promise" Heracles said before Percy followed them to the garden.

_After Heracles defeats Ladon_

Heracles walked out of the garden triumphantly with a golden apple in hand. Percy watched as he walked out of the garden and past Zoe with out a single glance. His jaw dropped as he saw Zoe blink in confusion. "Where shall you take me?" Zoe asked blushing. "Take you? Nowhere, you are not coming with me" Heracles stated. Percy was shocked at Heracles while Zoe had started tearing up. "But you had promised-" Zoe started but was cut of by Heracles. "Silence. You were only a pawn that I needed to help me succeed in this task. If you dare follow me I will break you into pieces with my sword." He told her while gesturing to Zoe's sword.

Zoe had started sobbing once Heracles left the mountain. Percy saw Zoe's sister coming down from behind her. "YOU!" One of them yelled.

"Please, I-" Zoe started but was cut of by another sister.

"Enough!"

There was no possible chance Zoe could reason with any of her sisters now. Her actions, what she had done, it had cost her the trust of her family. Anything Zoe ever had was slipping away from her. Percy knew it.

Zoe brought her knees to the ground, her breath trembling. Unable to look her sisters in the eyes, her dignity shrunk away into the ground.

"You've betrayed us, sister. Aiding a hero in the theft of something that is our duty to guard? It is expressly forbidden!" A girl, dressed in a dazzling chiton, steps forward. She had the same long dark hair, same dark eyes, but the harshness that stretched across her face could only display disappointment in her youngest sister's decision.

"Hesperia. Sisters. Forgive me, please." Her hand aimlessly travelled up to her hair where her broach once was. She had seen him wielding it into a weapon in his hands, how he had radiated even more power as he held it. A pained expression crossed her face as she remembered the trudge of Ladon's footsteps approaching them, how she had urged him to go but resented his sudden absence, the last warm look of his eyes that she expected, but never received.

"It is done," says Erytheia coldly.

"You have chosen where your heart truly lies, and it is no longer with us." Hesperia now spoke, her steely glare fixed upon her sister.

A violent gust of wind swept across and encircled them. Her hair and robe flews wildly with the wind, she looked up into the heavens, seeking comfort within the stars but even as they continued to glow she felt the very life in her soul faltering away. The light that once danced across her skin faded until the glow had dwindled to nothingness.

She felt different; weaker, more vulnerable.

She took a final step forward towards the only family she had ever known. "I don't understand…"

Erytheia stared across at her with cold eyes."You are no longer one of us, because of your affiliation with the hero. You are hereby banished."

Shock registered across her face. She opened her mouth to protest, but Hesperia holds up a hand.

"Leave Mount Othrys. You are no longer welcome here. You are no longer one of us."

As Zoe fled the Garden of The Hesperides with Percy following went all the way down the mountain and Zoe's eyes threatened to look back to her former home one last time. Zoe broke down at the foot of the mountain and started crying uncontrollably. Percy decided to slip in now. "Are you alright?" Percy asked as he walked toward her.

She looked toward Percy with bloodshot eyes. "Who are you? Are you with Heracles?" Zoe asked him. "No I am not with Heracles. My name is Percy. I saw you crying and came to see what's wrong" Percy asked when he got near her fallen figure. "I am fine. Please go away?" Zoe told him. He sat next to her and gently brought her into sitting position before rubbing her back.

"There, There, everything will be okay. Can I ask for your name?" Percy asked her. She sniffed a little bit before answering "Zoe, Zoe Nightshade." Zoe told him. "Zoe, A very beautiful name." Percy told her. She blushed a little bit before she stopped crying. "Why are you here?" She asked Percy.

"I am here to help you" Percy told her. "With what?" Zoe asked him. "_Shoot_"Percy thought frantically trying to think of a reason. "I am wondering if you wanted to join Artemis' Hunt and I am here to take you if you want to join them." Percy told her. "Artemis' Hunt! That seems like a good idea. But are you actually going to take me all the way to Athens from here. A fast journey will take at least three month' is at least 5000 miles away." Zoe asked him. "No worries. I will get you there in one day" Percy told her confidently.

Zoe giggled quietly. "And how will that be possible. You would have my eternal thanks if you do" Zoe told him. "Like this" Percy told her before opening his laptop and clicking the Microsoft Powerpoint button. He was taken to a black screen where on the side it showed categories such as

**Weapons**

**Animals**

**Automobiles**

**Planes**

**Support**

**House**

**Housing**

He clicked the Planes option and found a fighter jet option. He looked at the price tag which said 30,000 credits. He looked at the balance and found 2 million credits. He quickly bought the selection and fighter jet appeared next to us. Zoe was particularly surprised when she saw the strange object appear out of nowhere.

The cockpit hissed open and a ladder appeared on the side. "Well come on now" Percy told her as he climbed into the pilot seat. Zoe followed and climbed slowly up onto the cockpit before Percy showed her a seat right behind sat in the seat and blushed as Percy started pulling seatbelts over her thin layer of clothing. He pulled out some sort of helmet with a tube in front and put it on her head before setting himself up.

He turned the key for the plane's engine and the plane roared to life causing Zoe to jump. "It's alright Zoe. It's just an engine roar. It is not harmful" Percy reassured her. Zoe calmed down. "Why am I trusting him so much?" Zoe thought to herself. "Get ready for takeoff" Percy told her as he activated the thrusters.

The plane started moving forward much to Zoe's surprise and she watched the outside moving faster and faster before Percy lifted the plane into the sky. Zoe's heart stopped when she saw that she was off the ground. She looked in front of the plane and saw the landscape from a high view and was awestruck by the beauty regardless it being a desert. The Plane's rocket engine kicked in and shot them up to 4.2 mach speed.

Zoe got dizzy by the blur and closed her eyes for the remainder of the trip.

_5 Minutes later in Athens - Artemis POV_

We were surrounded by an army of hellhounds that stretched endlessly in all directions. My hunters and I were tired and injured before we were lead into this trap. Now we were about to be torn apart from this army of hellhounds. I am pretty sure even I would not last very long in my condition. I turned my head to look at my hunters. Her 8 hunters were on their last stand having barely enough energy to pull their bow strings back once more. The hellhounds started snarling and I closed my eyes waiting for their attack.

Suddenly I heard a whooshing sound and I opened my eyes to find the source. I looked into the sky and found a giant metal bird heading toward us at a very fast speed. "What is that thing?" I thought as I watched it curve around.

_Normal POV- In Fighter Plane_

"Damn thats a lot of hell hounds." Percy swore causing Zoe to look out the window and gasped when she saw the army of Hell hounds. "Let me see if this thing has any ammo." Percy muttered as he checked his computer.

**AKM Missiles- 20 in storage**

**Machine Gun Ammo- 50 Incendiary Ammo**

"Not enough bullets although the missiles should be good. Maybe I should get a support option" Percy muttered causing Zoe stare at the back of his strangely.

**Support Options- 4 Popular options**

**Lockheed AC-130 Artillery Plane- 20,000 credits**

**Bunker Buster- 250,000 credits**

**Nuke- 2,000,000 credits**

**Air Squadron- 15,000 Credits**

**click to get 15 more results**

Percy pressed the 1st and 4th selection. Percy saw a smoke screen appear on the earth in red smoke. Percy heard a loud engine next to his ears above him. He looked up and saw a huge plane that started tilting toward the ground. Suddenly the air was filled with lots of thuds as Artillery shells were being launched from the side of the plane. **(A/N: Think of Transformers 2 Revenge of the Fallen)**. The Hellhounds numbers were dwindling fast on one side of the Hunters.

Suddenly 8 fighter jets appeared next to him and seemed to be copying what he was doing. **(Again Transformers 2)** "Lets do this" Percy said to himself before launching two missiles while he turned toward the rest of the hellhounds. The other planes followed suit copying his movements launching missiles at the untargeted hellhounds. Percy turned followed the circle and launched another two missiles. Another wave of hellhounds were taken out. Now the hellhounds seemed to be retreating through a black portal and his airships disappeared. He found Artemis and her hunters in the same spot staring in disbelief at what happened.

He found a clear landing zone near them and took the plane down to land. "Get ready for landing." Percy told Zoe. Zoe held onto his seat as the plane started lowering.

_Artemis POV_

I stood in shock at what happened just now. First a metal thing circled the sky and suddenly 1 giant metal thing started firing something at the hellhounds and 8 other smaller metal things appeared next to the original before launching some sort of arrow that kept making smoke and explosions. **(A/N: Missiles people)**

Suddenly all of the metal things disappeared when the hellhounds left and now the original is about land near them. I picked my bow up and hoisted it up into firing position as the the metal object slowly stopped in front of her hunters. The hunters panicked and shot several arrows at it. The arrows bounced off causing Artemis to lower her bow. If arrows don't work then she was all out of options. Suddenly the clear part of the metal object hissed and lifted up revealing two people. One male and one female were seated from where the clear object was covering.

The male looked out from where he was and grinned at me. "Hello Lady Artemis" the male greeted her.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it. I'm still rusty from not writing a lot.**


End file.
